


Any Other Way

by LetsSinkTheTitanic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, PWP, possible comma abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsSinkTheTitanic/pseuds/LetsSinkTheTitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's birthday, and it's pretty difficult to enjoy it with Loki on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Way

It was almost three in the morning and Tony finally decided to call it a night. Tonight was Tony's birthday celebration, and the party went on for what felt forever, like every other Stark related event. Normally Tony would have brought along a loose woman after retiring from a party, much to Pepper’s dismay, but this was different.

Tony was forlorn. He felt ashamed to accept it, but he pined for Loki. It confused him because he had no idea where he and Loki were in their...relationship? Could what they had even be classified as a relationship? Because whatever it was that they had was  _not_ normal (but then again they aren't normal individuals, now are they?) The thing they had was purely a thing made in tainted lust, there were no strings attached. The rules were no emotions involved, just sex. But after almost a year of this thing they had, Loki's visits had become less frequent, until he just stopped showing up all together. Tony felt ridiculous and cursed his heart for making him yearn for someone like a heartbroken teenager.

He barely drank at the party, but he didn't want to complete the night sober. What was he? A nun or something? He knocked back shot, after shot of bourbon, and had the occasional swig of tequila for good measure, until he felt quite numb to any feelings he had before. After drinking himself slightly stupid, he finally decided to drag himself to his room to pass out. He flopped onto his bed feeling pretty damn decent (mainly because the alcohol had him feeling delightfully warm and fuzzy).

"You know what? I don't need that smug asshole. Fuck em'.", he slurred, and partially mumbled into his pillow.

"That's exactly what I had in mind, Stark."

Tony jolted, at the sound of the new voice in the room, and fell off the bed. He sobered up quick from fear, and realized the owner of the voice. He got up and clicked his lamp on.

"You know you got a lot of chutzpah showing up after leaving without so much as a 'bye Tony thanks for the ass', or anything!" he shouted at Loki feeling so full of rage he felt like he could go blind.

Loki crossed his arms and leaning on the doorframe, with a snide look on his face, "Tsk, tsk. Oh Stark you're bordering on dangerous line of sentiment."

Tony felt his face heat with embarrassment, "Look, I-I just..I don't know, I just don't like being left without any kind of an explanation."

Loki saunters slowly towards Tony, like a predator stalking his prey. When Loki makes his way to Tony he pushes him until the back of legs hit the bed and he falls back. Loki straddles Tonys waist and captures his face, looking  him in the eye. Vibrant greens, staring into glassy browns. Loki licks a stripe from Tony's neck, to ear.

"I don't owe you a thing, Anthony Stark," Loki whispers darkly. Tony felt himself growing slightly hard by Loki's actions.

Loki then chose to nonchalantly roll off of Tony. "Besides I needed a bit of a break."

Tony raised his brow in confusion. What in the hell? Did he really just say he needed a break? "So what made you decide to come back now?" Tony said still furious with Loki.

"I have a need of you.", Loki purrs creeping his hand up Tony’s inner thigh, and Tony tries his hardest to ignore what that did to his body.

Tony tries to maintain his angry composure with his back turned to Loki, "And what makes you think I'll have sex with you?". Loki laughs throwing his head back, "What makes you think you have a choice, Stark?"

Tony gets slightly more irked, "Don't try that power, dominance bullshit with me Loki, I'm not really in the mood for it tonight, and I would really appreciate it if you left."

"I don't think so, Stark." Loki says calmly. Tony can't see his face, but his just knows that there is a smug look plastered across it. "Oh? You don-" Tony's sentence gets cut off when he spots Loki. Loki went from wearing a dark green deep-v, and black jeans to a tight emerald green and black corset, complete with skimpy satin black lace panties. Loki’s long slender legs were clad in sheer black stockings with matching garter belts,and  shiny black pumps to the complete the ensemble. Loki even switched his hair a bit from his usual straight hair, to wavy.

Tony's breath caught when he tried to enunciate anything. "As you were saying?" Loki said rubbing a hand up his own thigh, loving the way the nylon felt on his skin. "Loki. You..look..I", Tony couldn't muster up any coherent thoughts to make unfragmented sentences. "If you really want me to leave, then I shall." Loki insinuated to Tony, slowly rising from the bed.

Tony arose instantaneously and grabbed Loki by the shoulders, "NO! If you leave me right now, I might go insane from sexual frustration by that image alone."

Loki grabbed Tony by his jaw, "Then take me man of iron."

With that he crashed their mouths together. The kiss they shared involved nothing but tongues, and fiery lust fueled by long weeks of deprivation. "Oh Loki, I'm gonna take you apart.", Tony said breathlessly. Loki moaned at the promise. He began kissing down Loki's body until he reached his porcelain thighs which he peppered with small bites knowing that this was where Loki was most sensitive.

He stopped and got up to admire Loki's body completely. "God, you're so fucking perfect Loki", he says while smoothing his hands up Loki's thighs.

Loki was quite the sight to behold, knees spread invitingly, face flushed slightly, and pupils blown completely with desire. Tony grabbed Loki's foot and slid the shoe off, and pressed kisses to his arch causing Loki to gasp slightly. He repeats the action to the second foot, and begins kissing his way back up Loki's thighs, stopping once again nibble at the sensitive spot on his inner thigh. There he spots Loki's erection peeking out of the teeny underwear, lying against his stomach flushed and leaking a few drops of precum. He nuzzles Loki's sac through the fabric with his nose, teasing him (and because the satin feels quite lovely on his face).

Loki whines from frustration, "Toy with me any longer and I shall have your head, Stark."

Tony smirks into Loki's crotch, "Oh, I'll let you have more than just the head, sweetheart." Loki scoffs at Tony's lame dirty humor.

Tony begins to slowly pull Loki's panties down halfway to release his aching hard on from its confines. He then brings the steadily dripping cock to his mouth, and laps earnestly. Loki squirms, moaning uncontrollably. Tony licks an agonizingly slow stripe from Loki's sac, up to the length, then takes him into his mouth fully. At this point Loki could not control any of the sounds escaping his mouth at all. Tony fondled Loki's balls while bobbing up and down on his erection, humming every now and then.

"Ohh, mmph, Ssstaaarkk. Mmph-..fuck." Loki was reduced to fractured sentences, which boosted Tony's ego a few notches. While massaging Loki's balls, Tony slipped a cheeky finger lower behind them, and touched a part of Loki that he always kept hidden.

You see, Loki was intersex, he had both male and female genitalia. The jotun were a genderless race, but Loki chose to live his life and identify as male. Loki was very ashamed of his anatomy, and he rarely let anyone he bedded see this part of him. It was bad enough Tony found out about it a month back, and never stopped pestering him about it.

He swatted Tony's hand when he began to get too close. "Stark." He said, with a warning tone. Tony pulled off of Loki's cock with an audible pop, "Aw c'mon, Capricorn why’re you always so touchy about that?" Loki tried to push Tony head back to his previous affairs, "Because it is a 'touchy' subject for me. Now continue, you annoying mortal."

Tony sits up preparing to do some convincing, because he wasn’t going to give up without a fight, "Are you ashamed, Loki?"

Loki punches a pillow from aggravation and accepts there's no way in hell that Tony will ever let it go, and breathes a slow breath, "Oh bleeding hell. As a matter of fact I am. I'm a freak, an abomination, and no one should see this part of me. Are you happy now?" Loki turns his face away feeling somewhat abashed.

Tony smooths his hands up Loki's thighs in a calming manner, and looks into his eyes, "Loki. You can't help how you were born. You are not a freak..I mean, you’re crazy as hell, but..You're beautiful." Even he couldn't believe what he just said, but it was said and there was nothing he could do to take it back. Besides, it was completely true.

Loki glared at him, "Sentiment, Stark. What did we say about sentiment!" He hissed, yanking Tony by the collar of his shirt.

Tony snatched his shirt back, "To hell the sentiment rule, Loki! Because whatever this is, this fucked up little thing that we have, you can’t tell me there isn't anything sentimental about it. You wouldn't have came back if there wasn't!"

Loki remained silent, because he couldn't even try to argue with the truth. "Loki," Tony said more softly staring into his eyes, "Just for once. Let me take care of you and show you there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Loki rolls his eyes and sighs theatrically, "Alright! You infuriating mortal. But be warned that I will not hesitate to let you know if I should become displeased." Tony mentally does the happy dance, but maintains stability, returning between Loki's thighs with glee. It was pretty odd how this night was turning out, but who was Tony to complain? He’s about to have sex with a gorgeous lingerie clad norse god! Happy Birthday to him!

Tony slid Loki's cock into his mouth once more, while slowly rubbing Loki's hidden spots. He keeps his eyes on Loki's face watching carefully for any signs of discomfort, and Loki is peering right back at him to see what exactly it is he's doing. Tony slides off of Loki's erection to continue on to his mission. Tony leans in to press small kisses to Loki's vagina, causing him to emit tiny gasps. Tony decides to up the anty, and begins to slowly remove the underwear, still watching Loki's face. He looked at Loki for confirmation, and Loki nodded him the okay. When Tony fully removed the satin garment, he caught sight of Loki's quim for the first time, and he was awestruck.

"Disturbing isn't it?" Loki says feeling embarrassed.

Tony just looked at Loki with a face made purely of admiration, "Loki..You may just have the most gorgeous snatch I have ever seen." Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's crude choice of words. But Tony wasn't lying, of all the vaginas he's seen in his lifetime, Loki’s topped them all.

"Get ON with it, Stark." Loki huffed impatiently. Tony chuckled lowly under his breath, "As you wish your highness." He began to spread Loki's thighs further apart for the next thing he had in mind. He ducked his head between Loki's thighs, meeting face to face with Loki's cunt which is glistening with arousal, and placed his thumbs on each side of the lips to spread and properly admire more of Loki.

"What are you-" is all Loki can say before Tony licks a stripe up Loki's slit. Loki gasps and arches, and his thighs tense up from this new feeling. Tony lapped at Loki's slick folds, doing sinful things with his tongue. Loki's body could not keep still at all.

"You have to relax yourself, Lokes. I gotcha.", Tony says patting Loki's thigh.

Tony spread Loki much wider and resumed his work, twisting and turning his tongue, driving Loki mad. He gave a few teasing licks at Loki's clit, flicking his tongue over it causing Loki's gasps, and whimpers to turn into loud groans, and shouts.

"How's that feel, Loki?" Tony says rubbing his thumb over the moistened nub.

"P-please..Don-don't ever stop. Oh valhalla above! Never s-stop!", Loki breathed out with a shaky voice.

This was a splendid night for Tony's ego, he had a Norse god reduced to a stuttering mess. At this point Loki had both of his hands grasping Tony’s hair in a grip that was bordering on painful, and legs were almost completely wrapped around Tony’s neck practically trapping his head in between.

Tony decided that it was time to take it up a notch and carefully slid a finger into Loki. Loki tensed up again, and hissed from the intrusion. "Remember I got you, Loki. Just breathe."

Tony slides his finger in and out of Loki's cavern, while rapidly rubbing his clit in a circular motion with his thumb. After a few gentle thrusts he picked up the pace, and his finger grazed that little spot deep inside of Loki. This had Loki grasping the sheets almost ripping them, and words fell from his lips unchecked. Tony added another finger and fingered Loki into oblivion, punishing that little spot each time. Loki's eyes clamped shut tightly, and he released with a hoarse yell, arching, in a way that would cause back injury to any normal being.

Loki’s whole body continued to spasm and quiver a bit from the aftershocks of the orgasm. "Its okay, its okay. Just breathe, babe." Tony cooed, holding Loki’s legs down. When Loki finally came down from his high, he looked as if he were miles away in another dimension.

"Loki?...Loookii! Hey, are you still with me?" Tony laughed waving his hand in from of Loki's face.

Loki could not believe what just happened to him. He had no idea his body was capable of such things.

"Stark. What have you done to me? What sorcery have you used on me?"

Tony almost choked, and burst out laughing. Christ, Loki was going to be the death of him. "That my friend was nothing but the magic of a mere orgasm. You liked?"

Loki pulled Tony down by his shirt and stared into his eyes pleadingly, "I need you..inside of me, Anthony. Now”, and damn if that didn’t make Tony even harder. He was so hard it was actually starting to hurt. He divested himself of his clothing in no time, and returned between Loki's thighs. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Loki's lips.

This feeling felt foreign to them both, because they have never been this passionate without being rough before, but it was a pleasant feeling.

Loki threaded his fingers into Tony's hair deepening the kiss, and moaning into his mouth. Tony then started to realize just how full of need Loki was by the rising intensity of the kiss. Loki began to grind his hips slowly, rubbing their erections together. The friction was just delectable.

“Anthony..please. Enter me now.” Loki moaned breathlessly.

Tony’s head was spinning out of control from the desperation, and vulnerability in Loki’s voice. “How badly do you want it, princess?” Tony said rubbing his length against Loki’s slick folds. Tony knew that nickname pissed Loki off to no end, and if Loki’s mind wasn’t so blurred with lust he would have been reprimanded immediately. But instead Loki just purred in a sex desperate voice, “Mmmh, I crave it, Stark.” Tony thought his heart was going to give out from Loki’s submission right then and there, but truth be told he really couldn’t give two shits because he would’ve died a happy man.

“Beg for it.” he said continuing his little game.

“Oh Tony, please fuck me, use my body, and fill me with your seed. Fuck me until my my body quivers, and I plead for you to stop.”

With that Tony lost complete control of his actions and shoved into Loki’s entrance with one forceful thrust. Loki nearly shrieked from pleasure, and grasped onto Tony’s biceps tightly. Loki’s was so  hot, and tight that Tony’s knees almost buckled.

“Oh gods, Tony do that again!”, Loki spoke, lifting his hips to push Tony in deeper.

Tony then grabbed ahold of Loki’s thighs spreading him wide, and began to thrust into him at a steady rhythm. Loki moaned deeply, satisfied but wanting more. He lifted his hips once again trying to meet with Tony’s thrust, trying to get him in deeper.

“Oh-mmph! Harder, Stark! I’m not like one of your delicate trollops, I won’t shatter!”

Tony took this as a challenge, pulling out of Loki and driving back into him. Tony slammed into Loki rapidly, moving his hips like a piston. The room was filled with the sounds of breathless moans, and skin slapping together loudly. Tony dipped his head to Loki’s neck and started to press kisses to it, gradually sucking purple spots on it that would later heal. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, and tugged on his hair. Tony could tell that Loki was not going to last long by the way he began to contract around his cock. He grabbed Loki’s leg and placed it over his shoulder to get a better angle, and pounded deeper into him. Loki scratched painful lines down Tony’s back, babbling in a mixture of faint norse and English.

“Nearly there, Stark! Oh nearly there!”

Tony grasped Loki’s neglected erection and began to stroke him in time with his thrust. With three deep, hard thrust, and a perfect flick of the wrist, Loki’s back arched violently as if he was struck by a strike of lightning, and his mouth opened widely, but nothing came out. Loki came impossibly hard, shooting spurts of hot seed onto his abdomen, and a little bit even reached his neck.

Tony continued to fuck Loki into the mattress, too far gone to stop. “A-Anthony..” Loki mewled, weak from overstimulation trying to push Tony away. “Oh fuck Loki, i’m almost there! Almost...there. Oh god! Fuck!”, Tony released inside of Loki with a guttural yell, and it felt so great he thought he would go blind.

He collapsed on top of Loki, and they both laid there feeling boneless, trying to catch their breaths. Loki cradled Tony’s head in his arms and stroked his hair gently.

“Happy Birthday, Anthony”, he said placing a kiss to the top of his head.

Tony turned his head to see a smirk planted on Loki’s face. “Why you little shit. You knew?”, Tony said smiling, giving Loki a little pinch. Loki swatted his hand playfully, “But of course, you’re my mortal. Besides. I’m a god, I know everything.” Tony just narrowed his eyes at Loki, “Well. Look at Mr. Sentiment over here. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were starting to catch feelings for the ol’ Starkster.” This was one of those moments where the pot called the kettle black. “Oh just shush, and get your rest. You’ll need it for later.” Loki said kissing Tony’s forehead, and wrapping his legs around his waist.

The thing they had was insane, and confusing, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is this first fic that I've ever posted online, I hope you guys enjoyed. :) (If there are any mistakes, please let me know because I am paranoid as hell!)


End file.
